


Отвращение

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c.
Genre: Multi, UST, dubcon, hierarchy kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: В умении делать рокировки и жертвовать своими фигурами Ширак мог бы дать фору любому заядлому шахматисту. Но осознает ли он в полной мере, что собирается отдать?





	Отвращение

Одним из неоспоримых достоинств Эдуара Балладюра было то, что его чрезвычайно сложно было обвести вокруг пальца. Или недостатков. Это как посмотреть. Словом, когда он узнал, что оккупировавшая Елисейский дворец сволочь хочет видеть его в роли премьер-министра на период нового "сожительства", радость Балладюра была весьма недолговременной. Жак, присутствовавший при этом, и пары фраз не успел сказать об этой проклятой должности, а гордое и торжествующее выражение лица его собеседника уже сменилось гримасой крайней озабоченности и даже тревоги. К тому моменту, как Жак закончил свой монолог фразой “Миттеран прекрасно знает: я сам бы ни за что не подписался на это снова, но всецело поддержал бы вашу кандидатуру”, Балладюр успел даже порядком взбледнуть.

\- Мне приятно знать, что вы так высоко оцениваете мои способности, - проговорил он, кусая губы. - Но ведь у обязанностей премьер-министра есть… некоторые аспекты… 

Он смутился, и его можно было понять - ему ещё ни разу не приходилось сталкиваться с тем иерархическим дерьмом, которого Жак успел уже нахлебаться полной ложкой. Миттеран, говоря откровенно, был ещё терпим в сравнении с Жискаром - по крайней мере, просто трахал, а не устраивал перед этим полуторачасовые лекции о вине, интерьерах и собственной сиятельной персоне. Но Балладюру этого было не объяснить: Жак был готов поклясться, что сейчас они думают об одном и том же вечере шестилетней давности - тогда Ширак, возвращаясь с не самого удачного в своей жизни “приватного совещания” с президентом, начисто забыл, что успел назначить Эдуару встречу в Матиньоне. Предупредить Жака было некому: он зашёл в резиденцию через боковой вход, избегая помощников и секретарей (ему было достаточно и того, что водитель стал молчаливым свидетелем его позора), поэтому наличие Эдуара в приемной стало для него неприятным сюрпризом. Да и сам Балладюр не испытал бешеного восторга от встречи с Шираком, зажимающим окровавленной ладонью расквашенный о главную столешницу государства нос.

\- Боже мой! - воскликнул он тоном, неуловимо напомнившим Жаку о матушке. - Что с вами произошло?

\- Да не шумите вы, - раздраженно прогудносил Жак, хватая нежданного гостя под локоть и уволакивая в кабинет. Он не очень хорошо представлял, как объяснить случившееся, не вызвав у своего нетерпимого ко всякой похабщине соратника инфаркт - но к тому моменту, как они остались за запертой дверью вдали от чужих ушей, Балладюр понял все и сам.

\- Это невозможно, немыслимо! - заявил он, исполненный праведного гнева не хуже какого-нибудь средневекового проповедника. - Я знаю о нелицеприятной стороне жизни нашего круга, но это переходит все границы! Это же настоящее увечье! Даже президент Республики не имеет права… 

\- Да будет вам, - оборвал его Жак; он и так чувствовал себя погано, а кудахтанье Балладюра только больше действовало на нервы. - Кому вы собираетесь жаловаться? В Европейский суд по правам человека? Лучше дайте мне что-нибудь… салфетку…

По счастью, Балладюр заткнулся и предпочёл перевести свою ярость в продуктивное русло: засуетился в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы остановить кровь. Жак запрокинул голову, чтобы из носа не лилось на рубашку и галстук, и очень приблизительно мог видеть, как Эдуар мечется по кабинету - зрелище наверняка было забавным, Балладюр вообще довольно занимательно выглядел, когда утрачивал свое обычное хладнокровие, но в тот момент у Жака не было большого настроения потешаться. Если быть честным, в разбитом носе виноват был скорее он - проще говоря, сам нарвался, подначивая Миттерана (и шутка-то была не особенно удачной, что-то про результаты парламентских выборов и про то, что Жака, по крайней мере, имеет один человек, а не вся страна), а тот не рассчитал силы, когда пытался заставить его замолчать. Старая, как мир, история. Жак был не первым и, разумеется, далеко не последним её участником.

\- Вот, держите… - Балладюр торопливо вложил Шираку в ладонь какой-то кусок ткани, и Жак, не вникая, что именно ему вручили, наконец-то заткнул ноздрю. Это дало ему возможность опустить голову и посмотреть на своего собеседника: тот и не думал успокаиваться, его глаза горели, а дыхание напоминало рев взлетающего “Конкорда”. Впрочем, когда Балладюр заговорил, стало ясно, что его злость уступила место кое-чему похуже - жалости.

\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? - спросил он, заглядывая Жаку в глаза с таким выражением, будто перед ним был бездомный щенок. Шираку и меньшего хватило бы, чтобы взбеситься; отступая от Эдуара к своему креслу, он резко ответил:

\- Будет вам, говорю же. Я сам виноват. Забудем об этом.

\- Но…

\- Вы пришли сюда обсуждать мои отношения с президентом или у вас все-таки есть более важная тема для разговора?!

Балладюр замолчал, поджав губы - хоть пиши с него аллегорию “Оскорбленная Невинность”. Жак шумно выдохнул, забыв, что заткнул себе нос; пропитавшаяся кровью ткань едва не упала на пол, но Ширак успел её подхватить. Тут он понял, что это не салфетка вовсе, а платок - новенький, шелковый, со скромными инициалами “ЭБ” у самой кромки. 

\- Вот черт, - вылетело у Жака против воли. - Не обязательно было… ладно. Я куплю вам новый. 

\- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил Балладюр своим обычным тоном, по которому было не определить, что он думает.

Больше такого не повторялось - Жак, конечно, по-прежнему не упускал ни одной возможности поболезненнее задеть президента, даже оказываясь полураздетым на его столе (Миттеран, в отличие от Жискара, не зазывал премьер-министра в спальню, предпочитая для своих извращенных игрищ собственный кабинет), но он позаботился о том, чтобы не пересекаться после этого с Балладюром, ведь у того и психика могла не выдержать лицезрения Ширака после "приватных совещаний". Это не пошло ему на пользу - теперь, когда речь зашла о том, что ему предстоит самому оказаться на месте Жака, Эдуар едва заметно дрожал, потел и ерзал на стуле, точно ему уже успели как следует засадить. Осознание, на что ему придется подписаться, если он хочет водворится в Матиньонском дворце, было для Эдуара шокирующим, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Сколько Жак его помнил, Балладюр всегда был занудствующим снобом, которого меньше всего можно было представить замешанным в какую-нибудь сексуально окрашенную грязную историю; он нес себя по жизни так бережно, точно боялся рассыпать, и его лишний раз по плечу было не хлопнуть, не то что вставить в зад. Завалить его, даже уперев на традиции, явно смог бы не каждый; впрочем, в Миттеране Жак не сомневался.

\- Не так уж часто это происходит, - сказал он, думая, что это как-то успокоит его собеседника. - В конце концов, у президента своих дел хватает. А десять минут можно и потерпеть.

\- Потерпеть?.. - переспросил Эдуар с таким видом, будто Жак произнес неслыханное богохульство.

\- Ну да, - кивнул Ширак, пожимая плечами. - Не мы первые, в конце концов. Да и ему самому доставалось, пока он сидел в оппозиции. 

Балладюр только глазами хлопал, глядя на него, и Жак пожалел, что вообще поднял эту тему.

\- Да. В шестьдесят втором, если мне память не изменяет, случилась какая-то темная история... только не говорите при нем об этом. Вообще не бесите его лишний раз, особенно в такие моменты, а то у него немного съезжает крыша. Спорьте с ним, дискутируйте сколько угодно, но когда доходит до этого - просто заткнитесь и делайте, что он скажет. Тогда будет, по крайней мере, терпимо.

\- А если нет? - прошелестел Балладюр почти неслышно, вцепляясь в подлокотники кресла. Жак нахмурился.

\- В каком смысле "нет"?

\- Если... - Балладюр сделал небольшую паузу, явно собираясь с силами. - Если терпеть будет невозможно? Что тогда?

Жак выразительно закатил глаза. Ничто его не раздражало так, как пустопорожнее нытье.

\- Если у вас есть голова на плечах, в чем я уверен, то вы быстро поймете, что задница - не главное. Вас быстро захватят новые возможности, и вы забудете об издержках - а к ним, в конце концов, можно и привыкнуть.

\- Я не уверен, - произнес Балладюр, и Жак преисполнился желанием треснуть ему по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. - Тем более, когда у нас такое большинство...

\- Забудьте о большинстве, - отрезал Ширак. - В парламенте свои игры, в правительстве свои. Играйте по правилам, от этого еще никто не умер. И потом, вдруг вам даже понравится?

Балладюр, вспыхнув, подскочил с кресла. Кажется, последняя фраза Жака не на шутку его уязвила. Но зато с его лица разом слетело загнанное выражение, точно его поймали в темной подворотне и приставили к горлу нож.

\- Я не думаю, что это возможно, - сухо сказал он после судорожного глубокого вдоха; у Жака создалось впечатление, что изначально Эдуар хотел сказать нечто совсем другое. - Впрочем, спасибо за... за оказанное доверие.

\- Благодарите лучше Миттерана, - фыркнул Жак. - И не стройте перед ним неженку. Он этого не любит.

Балладюр убегал из кабинета так поспешно, что чуть попрощаться не забыл, но его дисциплинированная вежливость все-таки не отказала ему: у самой двери он обернулся, скомкано произнес "Доброго вечера" и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся.

Похоже, у Миттерана скоро станет одной проблемой больше. Ну и чудно.

***

Окончание вечера должно было быть приятным - у Жака было запланировано свидание с Луизой, новенькой секретаршей из отдела по связям с общественностью, обладавшей миловидным личиком, пышной грудью и чудесной белозубой улыбкой. Большого ума ко всему этому, правда, не прилагалось, но заумных бесед Жаку на сегодня хватило. Балладюр, как ему стало известно, ближе к восьми вечера отправился в Елисейский дворец; все шло по плану, но что-то мешало Жаку наслаждаться минутой собственного торжества. Все было схвачено, все было у него в руках - наличие Балладюра в Матиньоне давало простор для маневра в будущей кампании, можно было сосредоточиться на одних только выборах, не забивая себе голову министерской игрой под чужую дудку, - но Жак все равно ощущал назойливое, точившее его не хуже червя беспокойство, точно он о чем-то забыл или от него что-то скрыли. В поисках причины своей тревоги Жак не один раз перебрал в памяти все события прошедшего вечера и предыдущих нескольких дней. Вроде бы, ничто не вызывало подозрений, все прошло без сучка и задоринки, но Ширак все равно продолжал чувствовать себя так, будто смотрит на красивую ширму, за которой прячется от него истинная суть происходящего. От этого он впадал в исступленное раздражение и не мог толком сосредоточиться на своей спутнице - не помогало ни вино, ни изысканный ужин, ни платье с глубоким вырезом, которое Луиза надела на встречу с ним.

\- Да, да, - невпопад отвечал Жак на ее щебетание, а сам в это время незаметно косился на часы. Почти девять. Прошло не больше сорока минут с тех пор, как Балладюр переступил порог президентской резиденции. Интересно, Миттеран уже уткнул его носом в стол? Или еще нет?..

"Какого еще черта я думаю об этом, - про себя ругнулся он, жалея, что невозможно вытряхнуть лишние мысли из головы, как ненужный хлам. - Сколько можно было цацкаться с ним. Эдуар то, Эдуар это... Да, у него есть способности, но я не обязан за ним постоянно присматривать. Он старше меня, в конце концов. И он сам на это согласился".

Он вновь приложился к бокалу и поморщился - вино разлилось в горле той горечью, что была Жаку хорошо знакома: обычно она сопровождала произнесение очень красивых, громких и совершенно невыполнимых обещаний.

"Да что за...". Он врезал бы сам себе, если б не понимал, что будет выглядеть полным психом. Что подумает Луиза, не особенно его заботило, но он не был уверен, что за снятым им кабинетом в ресторане не наблюдают еще чьи-нибудь глаза. Нечего давать журналистам лишний повод для сплетен.

"Кажется, я успел стать параноиком", - мелькнуло у него в голове, и он хмыкнул. Паранойя не так уж бесполезна, когда столько поставлено на кон. В этой игре надо обладать мышлением шахматиста, нервами игрока в покер и интуицией заядлого поклонника ставок. Балладюр никогда не смог бы занять место за игральным столом. Он - важная фигура, но не более того. У него есть роль, которую ему предстоит исполнить, и даже текст для нее уже написан. Его комплексы, страхи, метания и прочие издержки его малоприятного характера останутся за пределами партии, которая разыграется два года спустя.

Мысли, как ни крути, все равно раз за разом возвращались к Балладюру. Что с ним сейчас делают? Миттеран никогда не был особенно ласков со своими "жертвами"... Впрочем, для Эдуара, который скорее помрет, чем начнет открыто дерзить или бросать вызов, он мог бы и немного смягчиться. Может быть, господин президент примет в расчет, что для его новоиспеченного премьер-министра все это в новинку - если, конечно, Балладюр посчитает нужным ему об этом рассказать.

"Пусть сам выкручивается. Я ничем не мог бы ему помочь, даже если бы захотел". Эта мысль почему-то обожгла не хуже сигареты, потушенной о кожу; с трудом сохраняя самообладание, Жак поставил бокал на стол так резко, что тонкая ножка едва не переломилась надвое.

\- С вами все в порядке? - спросила Луиза обеспокоенно; она успела уже чуть приспустить бретельку с одного плеча и, кажется, недоумевала, почему Жак не проявляет по этому поводу никакого энтузиазма. Он поспешно улыбнулся ей - эта улыбка была у него хорошо отточена. После многих лет, проведенных в интервью, дебатах, конференциях и публичных стычках, Ширак не сомневался в своей способности улыбаться, даже если ему в лицо будут направлены ружья расстрельного взвода.

\- Здесь довольно шумно. И официанты сегодня явно не в ударе, - он показал на скомканную, надорванную салфетку, которую пару минут назад оставил на краю стола. - Выпьем у меня?

Луиза просияла. У нее все шло по плану.

\- С удовольствием, месье Ширак!

Они выкатились из ресторана и направились к машине; Луиза, осмелев окончательно, висела у Жака на локте и прижалась к нему всем телом, стоило им оказаться на заднем сиденье. Это был наилучший момент, чтобы впиться ей в губы, но Жак отчего-то медлил, ограничиваясь лишь тем, что поглаживал ее по обтянутым гладкой тканью бедрам. Обычно в такие минуты он не чувствовал ничего, кроме сумасшедшего, доходившего до болезненности желания освободиться от переполнявшей его энергии при помощи чужого тела, пышущего страстью и готового на все; но сейчас это ощущение не было столь всепоглощающим и цельным - проклятая тревога, так и не оставившая Жака, заставила его поблекнуть и помутнеть. Впору было даже подумать, что он заболел. Но дело, конечно, было совсем не в этом.

"Если он не выдержит... если что-то пойдет не так - я лично скручу Миттерану его змеиную башку". Жак попытался как можно яснее представить себе вторую картину, надеясь, что мстительная злость отрезвит его, но вместо этого в его сознании расцветала совсем другая, изображавшая Балладюра - униженного, раздавленного, - безвольно сползающего на пол президентского кабинета. Кажется, в этой сцене Эдуар даже плакал - хотя единственный раз, когда Ширак видел в его глазах слезы, случился так давно, что можно было подумать, будто его не было вообще. Но сейчас Жак представил себе это все до того живо, что, когда они с Луизой вошли в квартиру, едва не кинулся к телефону, чтобы непонятно зачем звонить в Елисейский дворец.

\- Вы просто сам не свой, - сказала Луиза томно, когда Жак рассеянно предложил ей коньяку. - Может быть, я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Он все-таки отвесил себе пару пощечин - мысленно, конечно же, но все же это оказалось довольно действенным. Его ум мог заходить за разум сколько угодно, но опозориться перед кем-то третьим, тем более перед секретаршей, было совершенно невозможно. Он знает, зачем она сюда пришла; она знает, зачем она сюда пришла. Не хватало только, чтобы она решила, что у него проблемы - ей же не хватит ума держать язык за зубами, она обязательно пустит слухи...

\- Мне кажется, можете, - проговорил Ширак, приближаясь к ней (и улыбаясь, непременно улыбаясь). - После этой безумной недели мне нужно расслабиться...

\- О, месье, - засмеялась она, обнимая его, - вы обратились по адресу.

Близость ее жаркого, упругого тела сделала свое дело; Жак смог, наконец, послать подальше гнетущие его мысли, и те немного размылись, отступили куда-то на задний план. Остальное было делом техники.

***

Луиза упорхнула ранним утром, на прощание звонко чмокнув Жака в губы и оставив в столовой недопитую чашку кофе. Он же позволил себе еще четверть часа поваляться в постели, а затем, чтобы оживить процедуру утреннего бритья, включил телевизор, где как раз шел утренний выпуск новостей. Деловитый ведущий рассказывал о новом хозяине Матиньона; затем на экране показался сам виновник торжества, и Жак, просыпаясь окончательно, жадно уставился в экран. Вчерашние опасения воскресли было, снова заполонили его голову, но, как показалось Жаку на первый взгляд, сделали это зря: Балладюр, объявлявший публике о своем решении принять предложение президента, выглядел довольно живо, уверенно и, пожалуй, даже источал некую сдержанную радость. Впрочем, это еще ничего не значило - Эдуар всегда хорошо умел владеть собой...

Изображение на экране сменилось; ведущий завел речь о какой-то второстепенной ерунде, а жгучее пощипывание кожи на подбородке просигнализировало Жаку, что он порезался, пока пялился на своего злосчастного соратника. Можно было усмотреть в этом какое-то плохое предзнаменование, но Жак никогда не был суеверен. И все-таки легкая дымка дурного предчувствия продолжала настойчиво виться вокруг него; не желая более мириться с ней, он, на ходу зажав царапину полотенцем, направился к телефону, чтобы набрать знакомый ему номер.

\- Алло, - послышался из трубки голос Балладюра. "Хорошо, что он еще не уехал, - подумал Жак удовлетворенно. - Еще лучше, что не пришлось разговаривать с его женой".

\- Ну? - нетерпеливо спросил он, бросая пропитавшееся кровью полотенце на стол рядом с телефоном. - Как все прошло?

Эдуар недолго молчал, и это только укрепило Жака в мысли, что на деле вступление нового премьера в должность оказалось совсем не безоблачным.

\- Это вы, - наконец произнес Балладюр с какой-то странной интонацией, и Жак, решив, что тот еще не проснулся толком после своих вчерашних приключений, поспешил подтвердить:

\- Ну конечно, я, а кто еще? Римский Папа? Ну что, как вы вчера справились?

\- Я полагал, что вам уже все известно из новостей, - проговорил Балладюр ровным, ничего не выражающим тоном, от которого у Жака по плечам рассыпался ворох мурашек. - Согласившись взять на себя обязанности премьер-министра республики, я...

Все-таки он был невыносим.

\- Да, я видел все это, - сказал Жак, поняв, что ему сейчас будут пересказывать зачитанную с елисейского крыльца речь. - Вы же знаете, я не об этом. Как все прошло?

И снова Балладюр ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, в его голосе звенели стальные нотки; Жак мог слышать их раньше, но никогда - обращенными к нему.

\- То, что произошло во время разговора тет-а-тет, останется между мной и президентом, господин мэр.

Жак даже не обратил внимания на непривычное обращение; все его худшие подозрения в один миг обрели вполне осязаемую (уже прочувствованную им на собственной шкуре) форму, и ему захотелось изо всех сил ударить кулаком в стену.

\- Черт, - выдохнул он, ощущая себя на редкость беспомощным и бесполезным. - Послушайте, я...

\- Сожалею, но мое сегодняшнее расписание не позволяет мне тратить слишком много времени на не относящиеся к делу разговоры.

\- Постойте, - произнес Жак, не сразу поняв, что, вопреки своему обыкновению, просит, а не приказывает; он не мог заставить Балладюра не бросать трубку, но ему казалось, что если этот звонок оборвется, то случится что-то непоправимое. - Постойте, послушайте... я вам Богом клянусь, я доберусь до него и скручу ему...

\- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил ему Балладюр своим обычным тоном, по которому было невозможно определить, что он думает. Затем в трубке раздались пронзительные, издевательские гудки.

Первым движением Жака было замахнуться, чтобы швырнуть трубку в стену, но этот порыв оказался мимолетным: его ярость испарилась мгновенно, уступив место холодной сковывающей тяжести в голове и всем теле. Бросив бесполезный уже телефон на столешницу, Жак опустился на подвернувшийся стул и, подперев ладонью подбородок, тупо уставился в окно. На вычищенном стекле переплетались, складываясь в хитроумную паутину, капли моросящего с утра дождя; одна из них, особенно крупная, долго тряслась и колебалась, прежде чем выбрать, в какую из струй ей влиться, и в конце концов прочертила свою собственную дорожку на гладкой поверхности - чтобы затем угодить, как и все, в сток у подоконника, чтобы сгинуть бесследно в этом бурлящем потоке. По оставленному ей пути тут же устремились и другие капли, одна за другой - но конец для каждой из них был един.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, - произнес Жак с чувством, еще не зная, к кому обращается. К Балладюру? Или, может, к Миттерану, который, как Ширак предчувствовал, умудрился каким-то образом обставить его в будущей игре? А может быть, к себе, ведь едва ли кто-то мог обставить его замысловатее и вернее, чем он сам?

Жак очнулся от совершенно не свойственных ему размышлений, когда зазвонил телефон. Конечно, это был не Балладюр - Ширак ни одной секунды не думал об этом. Это был шофер.

\- Месье, машина подана!

\- Ждите, - коротко бросил Жак, поднимаясь и сбрасывая с плеч халат. - Я сейчас спущусь.

Пора было ехать. Роли уже расписаны, лучше не заставлять исполнителей ждать.

***

_\- Я бы хотел задать вам один вопрос..._

_В кабинете пахло смертью. Этот запах, гнилостный и всепроникающий, был Эдуару хорошо знаком. Все то время, что продолжался их разговор с президентом, он не мог прогнать от себя чувство дежа вю: ему упрямо казалось, что из теней, застывших на стенах, вот-вот покажутся позабытые призраки._

_\- Какой вопрос? - спросил он, глядя в искрящиеся глаза человека напротив. Страх и отвращение, которые он чувствовал, переступая порог кабинета, давно утомили его; у него не было сил выносить их долго, и сейчас он мог мечтать только об одном: что бы ни случилось, пусть оно побыстрее закончится. К сожалению, Миттеран не разделял эмоций своего собеседника: он откровенно тянул время, изъяснялся туманно и противоречиво, постоянно подшучивал, не забывал про дежурные любезности, но от всего этого Эдуар чувствовал только большую усталость, граничащую с обреченностью._

_\- Что вас связывает с Жаком Шираком?_

_Эдуар содрогнулся. Мысли о Шираке не оставляли его с того момента, как он сбежал из партийного штаба: он повторял в голове то, что услышал сегодня от мэра Парижа, надеясь, что это поможет ему мобилизовать всю свою решимость, но от этого лишь острее ощущал собственную неспособность сделать это. Он добился лишь того, что голос Ширака, небрежные интонации, его безразличный, едва насмешливый взгляд теперь впились в Эдуара, как клещами: он рад был бы отогнать их прочь, но не мог, смотрел на Миттерана и понимал, что своим вопросом тот сумел задеть что-то глубинное, чувствительное и неожиданно хрупкое. Эдуар хотел бы, чтобы их с Шираком ничто не связывало, но это было далеко не так, и причиной тому был сам Ширак - долговязый, громогласный, не гнушающийся никаких средств в погоне за своей целью, занимающий собой все предоставленное пространство и захвативший в свое владение куда большую часть жизни Эдуара, чем сам Эдуар желал бы._

_\- Я не знаю, можно ли в данном случае употреблять слово "связывает", - он начал издалека, потому что представить не мог, что собирается сказать. - Если говорить об общности идей или мнений, то мы..._

_\- Нет-нет, я не об этом, - рассмеялся Миттеран, покачивая головой. - Я просто удивлен, что он вообще позволил вам сюда явиться. Я неплохо его изучил за время нашего вынужденного сотрудничества и прекрасно знаю, что он собственник... он никогда бы не согласился добровольно отдать в чужие руки то, что считает по праву своим._

_Он произносил все это с неослабевающей улыбкой, как будто вел ни к чему не обязывающую светскую беседу, но его пытливый, распинающий взгляд не оставлял сомнений - он внимательно следит за тем, какое впечатление производит на собеседника каждое его слово. Эдуар всегда гордился своей выдержкой, но именно в этот момент какая-то очень важная часть его натуры решила предать его; под ребра ему будто вогнали раскаленный нож, и он, понимая, что готов дрогнуть, коротко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы._

_\- Я думаю, вы ошибаетесь, - произнес он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, - если полагаете, что подобное отношение месье Ширака могло распространяться и на меня._

_Миттеран с готовностью закивал. Сейчас он был само дружелюбие, но Эдуар был далек от того, чтоб обмануться им._

_\- Да, конечно. Но ведь ошибался не только я. Все мы ошибались, не правда ли, господин премьер-министр?_

_Эдуар, пребывающий в крайнем расстройстве чувств, даже взгляда не отвел. Он не сказал еще "да" на президентское предложение, но понимал теперь, что его ответ был простой формальностью. Никто не думал всерьез, что он может отказаться - и он сам, если начистоту, тоже об этом не думал._

_\- Ну что ж, - Миттеран встал со своего кресла, коротко потер руки, и у Эдуара в груди холодно екнуло, - теперь нам осталась только одна небольшая формальность._

_Эдуар тоже поднялся. Его не накрыло тошнотой, вопреки его предположениям, ему не захотелось сбежать, от всего отказавшись - витавший в кабинете запах разложения сгустился, накрыл Эдуара с головой, и любые ощущения как будто вырвало с корнем. Осталось одно лишь веление рассудка, столь же холодное, как направленный на него взгляд президента._

_\- Мне стоит раздеться полностью? - спросил Балладюр и приятно удивился тому, как спокойно и даже равнодушно звучит его голос. Миттеран прищурился. Кажется, он пытался понять, не скрывается ли в покорности его собеседника какой-то подвох._

_\- Это лишнее, - заметил он так же бесстрастно. - Можете ограничиться тем, что необходимо. И я бы на вашем месте снял еще и пиджак. Он может помяться. А вам еще выходить на люди._

_\- Вы правы, - ответил Эдуар. Руки его совсем не дрожали, но кожа на них почему-то стала чувствительнее, чем обычно: пуговицы показались скользкими, ткань костюма - неприятно колючей, пряжка ремня - сделанной из льда. Пиджак он оставил на спинке стула, чуть ослабил галстук и, нагнувшись над столом, приспустил брюки и белье._

_\- Мне кажется, наше сотрудничество может стать продуктивным, - заметил Миттеран, оказываясь сзади; Эдуар на всякий случай крепко смежил веки, но пока не ощутил ничего, кроме прохлады, щекотавшей обнаженные ягодицы. - С Шираком было столько проблем._

_\- Я помню, - буркнул Эдуар, не открывая глаз._

_\- Он не мог не продемонстрировать мне свою оскорбленную гордость. Постоянно дерзил, стремился вывести из себя... не скрою, иногда у него даже получалось. А вы, - сухая ладонь коснулась поясницы, и Эдуар невольно дернулся, но нет, его просто коротко погладили в скупой пародии на ласку, - вы, я вижу, совсем другое дело._

_Ответа на эту реплику, кажется, не требовалось. Отсчитывая про себя секунды, Эдуар молча ждал, когда станет больно, но Миттеран отчего-то медлил: тяжело дышал, возился, пару раз отчетливо чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Скованный напряженным ожиданием по рукам и ногам, Эдуар не смел ни обернуться, ни даже повернуть головы; сердце его стучало так гулко, что он с трудом услышал, когда президент вновь обратился к нему:_

_\- Одевайтесь. Можете уходить._

_Голос его звенел, но непонятно было, от злости или сдерживаемого хохота. Эдуар не стал испытывать судьбу и дожидаться, пока президент передумает: торопливо натянул и застегнул брюки, набросил на плечи пиджак. Миттеран наблюдал за ним, сложив на груди руки._

_\- Будем считать, что формальность исполнена, - заметил он, поймав взгляд Балладюра; больше всего Эдуар хотел показаться спокойным, но понимал, что в его глазах читается немой вопрос. - Я надеюсь, что вы не станете говорить никому о том, что здесь произошло._

_\- Конечно, нет, - твердо ответил Эдуар, сам не свой от осознания того, что сумел в последний момент ускользнуть от того, что виделось ему неизбежным. Миттеран усмехнулся. Кажется, его ничто не могло выбить из колеи._

_\- Оставим вашего друга без повода позубоскалить._

_\- Мы с ним не друзья, - глухо ответил Эдуар; его радости как не бывало, теперь он снова чувствовал себя так, будто его по уши вымазали в чем-то липком, источающем нестерпимый смрад. Но источник этого ощущения, как он понял теперь, крылся вовсе не в Миттеране и даже не в традициях правительственной иерархии. - И никогда не были._

_\- Ну, если так... - Миттеран сделал примирительный жест, - вам виднее. А ведь нас уже заждались. Вы готовы?_

_Эдуар кивнул, и они вместе проследовали в распахнувшиеся перед ними двери._


End file.
